Confusion
by 101stellastella
Summary: If only they told me. IF only they answered my questions. I wouldn't be in this position. I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be facing death right now if only they told me before hand. There's no more hope. Not for me. After what I'm about to do, not ever.
1. Chapter 1

Confusion: Vivian Series

I don't own it. If I did, I wouldn't have been stupid enough to take it off. I own Vivian, Michael, Garth, Stella, Brian, and Brandon.

Chapter One: Wrong place, wrong time

"Titans trouble!" yelled Robin. "Who is it now?" asked Raven. "Warp, we have pay back to deliver after what he did to Star." said Robin. "Who's Warp? What can he do?" asked Vivian. Nobody answered, they were already running. Vivian sighed and grabbed her broom, before taking off.

"Some things never change," said Robin as they reached the warehouse. Vivian quickly landed next to Michael. "Did anybody answer my earlier question?" asked Vivian. "Guess we'll find out in a few. Good luck, call me if you need me," said Michael. Vivian kissed him on the cheek. "I can handle myself. Don't forget that," she said. Michael chuckled and they ran to catch up to the others.

Robin was trying his best to punch Warp as hard in the face, as Beast boy and Raven laid in a corner. "Guess we're too late?" said Vivian. "Trust me my dear, you're never too late," said Warp. He shot at the roof, and cement crushed the werewolves. Warp quickly shoved the startled Robin back and watched as more of the roof crushed Robin, Starfire, and Michael. "You're going to pay for that," said Vivian.

She raised her hand and quickly blasted Warp with fire. He stepped out of her way. "Oh just give up. I know your every move, everything you can do." said Warp. Vivian levitated a piece of concrete and threw it at Warp, who ducked. She could hear Michael groan. "Just make this easier for me. I already know that if you don't, I'll blast more of the roof, which will fall on you when you don't expect it. I'll get the concrete off of you and I'll take you to the future with me. By the time we get there, you're healing abilities would have kicked in and would have been quickened due to the time traveling. Then I'll force you to help me become the most rich and most powerful person ever," said Warp.

"He's a time traveler," realized Vivian. She did something out of the ordinary, Vivian ran at the villain and pounce. Just as she was about to tackle him, he took a step out of the way and left a portal in her way. Clocks appeared around Vivian as she twisted towards the exit of the portal. "Vivian!" yelled Michael. Vivian extended an arm and grabbed the first thing she could, Warp's time traveling device.

Vivian quickly put it in her cloak and tried to grasp the edges of the portal. She was about to pull herself out. The Titans that were starting to come to it cheered. Just as she was going to come out, Warp recovered from shock and kicked her fingers. Vivian yelped and started to claw at the floor, but the pull of the portal was too much. Vivian screamed and gave off electricity as she was thrown around the portal.

Vivian found herself in the park. She brushed off the leaves from the pile she fell in and stood up. "I need help. I need to get to the tower and see if Cyborg or if another titan would help me. At least I have my communicator," she thought.

Someone tapped her shoulder. Vivian spun around, her royal blue hood fell off. She looked at an older man, who looked like he was in his forties. "It's you," he said. "Can you point me to Titan's Tower? Please let it still be there," said Vivian. The man's eyes widened. "It _is_ you!" he said. "I'm sorry do I-" Vivian was interrupted when the man gave her a bear hug.

Vivian pushed him off of her. "WHO _ARE _YOU?" shouted. He looked at her in surprise. "I'd think that you would at least know. The connection between us should still be there," said the man. Vivian looked at him, something was familiar about his dark hair and his deep green eyes. She looked at his outfit and realized it was the same costume that Michael wore. "Michael? This is too weird. I need help," said Vivian.

Sorry if you think I'm copying, but if you do that's your problem cuz I'm not. This song reminds me of 'If we ever meet again' by Timberland.


	2. Things Change

Confusion: Vivian Series

I don't own it. If I did, I wouldn't have been stupid enough to take it off. I own Vivian, Michael, Garth, Stella, Brian, and Brandon.

Chapter two: Things Change

"Yeah I kinda figured that," said Michael. "What about the others? Are they still-" asked Vivian. "I'm not that old and neither are they. You've been gone for twenty years," said Michael. "That would make you thirty four. How do you like being middle aged?" asked Vivian. "It's not middle age! Let's get you home as soon as possible," said Michael.

Vivian nodded and put her hood back up. "What were you doing over here anyways?" she asked. "I was patrolling. After what Star told us about her trip to the future, I never gave up hope that I would see you again. Well, this will prove the others wrong," said Michael. "How are the others?" asked Vivian. "You'll see in a few minutes," said Michael. Vivian tripped over a rock and noticed Michael wince when she grabbed his arm for balance. "Are you okay?" she asked. Michael nodded. "How are we going to get there?" asked Vivian, looking at the tower, which seemed miles away. "You can ride on my back. Hang on tight," said Michael as he changed into a wolf.

When they got to the island, after they went on a ferry, Michael quickly changed back. "Um, I'm not sure how well the others will be able to take the news," said Michael. "Well, I just want to get back home," said Vivian. "Just stay invisible until I give you the signal," said Michael. Vivian looked at him but faded from sight. "Okay, I just hope that no one passes out or anything," said Michael.

Michael quickly lead her through the newly remodeled tower without saying a word. Vivian walked carefully, making sure not to bump into anything. "Here it goes," he whispers when they reach the commons room. Then they walked in.

"Guys, I got some news you need to hear right away," said Michael. Vivian noticed with curiosity that Jinx and Kid Flash moved into the tower along with some other honorary titans. "What is it?" asked an older guy about Michael's age with blonde hair. "I found her. Vivian's back, I found her in the park when she fell out of nowhere," said Michael.

"What are you talking about? She's never coming back," said one of the oldest men in the room. "She's in the room actually, she's not going to like that you gave up so easily," said Michael. "You really are getting old," said another guy. "It is possible." said a women with crimson hair. "We were never sure of what she was capable of," said a dark haired women. "That's it. I'm getting out of here before this craziness spreads," said the older guy. He turned around and jumped.

"Wow, that's sad. I hope I'm not like you when I get old," said Vivian, who showed herself. Everyone else was stunned. "Nice welcoming," said Vivian, walking over to Michael. Finally the oldest spoke. "I'm not old Vivian. I'm forty one!" "Whatever floats you're boat," said Vivian. "Did Michael tell you the news yet?" asked the blonde one. "What are you talking about Garth?" asked Starfire. "He's getting married," said Garth. Vivian felt heat rush to her face. Her hair bursted into flames. "No, he never announced that fact," said Vivian.


	3. Bad Timing

Confusion: Vivian Series

I don't own it. If I did, I wouldn't have been stupid enough to take it off. I own Vivian, Michael, Garth, Stella, Brian, and Brandon.

Chapter three: Bad Timing

Michael's face turned red. Before anyone could say anything, a teen with white hair, wearing an eye patch along with a tall guy who reminded Vivian slightly of someone, came in. "Intruder!" shouted the girl. "Excuse me?" said Vivian. "GET HER!" yelled the other guy, who's costume had a giant GF on the front. Vivian jumped when she saw rocks floating outside the windows. The girl ran over to her and tried to kick her but Vivian quickly ducked. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" asked Vivian.

"GUYS!" yelled Garth. "Don't worry, this kid is nothing against Ravanger," said the guy. "Kid?" asked Vivian as she dodged another blow. The girl smiled. "I you're your every move," she said. Vivian's hair bursted into flames again. "I doubt that," she said. Vivian quickly threw a fire ball into the sink, and let steam surround them. "Guys, maybe you should stop fighting her," said Michael. "What did I say? Ravenger can handle this!" said the guy. Vivian smiled and walked forward where the girl and guy were standing. "What do you see?" asked the guy.

"Nothing!" said the girl, sounding panicy. "What do you mean nothing?" asked the guy. "Something is keeping me from looking into the future!" said the girl. Vivian jumped out of the steam and quickly kicked the guy in the gut, and tripped the girl. "At least the steam's lifting," said Beast Boy. "I'll get her for this!" yelled the girl. Vivian appeared to them. "We heard there was an intrusion!" said a girl wearing all white with blue hair. A man wearing all green ran in along with a bunch of others, started blasting her with what seems to be a ring.

"I have no time for this," said Vivian. She grabbed her wand out of her boot and twirled it around her head. A swirl of smoke curled around her and Vivian disappeared. "We better find her before she gets hurt!" said Michael. "What are you talking about?" said the one eyed girl. "We'll explain later!" said Garth, already running.

Vivian slid down the wall she was leaning on. "What is going on?" she wondered. Vivian looked around and realized she teleported into her old room. She stood up and looked around. It had dust everywhere and cobwebs in every corner. Vivian quickly snapped her fingers and everything cleaned up. "Well this is going to be tough. I better start looking for a spell to help me out." she whispered.

"Where would she be?" asked Garth. "I would think she would be hiding," said Jinx. "She be in the most familiar place, or the least familiar," said Michael. "Why?" asked Garth. "Duh, she knew we would think she would be smart enough not to look for her there. It's a classic," said Jinx. "I know her well enough to know she would be curious about what happened to her room," said Garth. "I'll look for her there, you guys check Brian and Brandon's room," said Michael.

Vivian was flipping through her book when she sensed someone coming towards her room. "Dang it!" she whispered. Michael opened the door and quickly ran over to her. "Come on, let's go clear things up," he said. "I'm not going with you," she said. "Come on, don't be so stubborn," said Michael. Vivian glared at him. "Fine, let's do this the hard way," said Michael.

He reached for her. Vivian quickly tried ducking under his arm. Michael quickly grabbed her arm, and picked her up. Vivian started hitting him. "Come on, it's not that bad!" said Michael. Vivian elbowed him in the stomach. "Okay, that's the last straw," said Michael. He wrapped his arm around her and picked her up, while she started kicking him.


	4. Timing is Everything

Confusion: Vivian Series

I don't own it. If I did, I wouldn't have been stupid enough to take it off. I own Vivian, Michael, Garth, Stella, Brian, and Brandon.

Chapter four: Timing is Everything

Michael walked into the common room, still carrying Vivian, who was kicking him as hard as possible. "Having a bit of trouble there aren't you?" said Garth. "There's the intruder!" said the one eyed girl, trying her best to get Night wing to let go of her. Everyone except for the newer titans ignored her. "At least she hasn't tried that one tatic of escaping. I remember how I could never ground her because of it," said Brian. "What are you guys talking about?" asked the GF guy, who was also being restraint.

"I'll show you," said Vivian. With all of her strength, she stomped on Michael's foot, he let go of her out of surprise. She elbowed him in the stomach, then brought the back of her hand up, and broke his nose. "Now I have to go find people who will actually help me, not hunt me down," said Vivian. She turned around and headed to the door. A green t-rex and a black wall blocked the exit.

Vivian sighed and turned around. She whistled and her broom flew out of her bottomless bag. "That's not the only way out," she said. There was a blur of color, and suddenly Kid Flash was holding her by the hand. Michael walked over to her, with a napkin covering his nose. "That was not funny!" he said. Vivian smirked. "I think that it was. What? You don't like nose bleeds," she said. There were some snickers. "Knock it off!" he yelled. "Hey, consider this me being nice. Only because, we used to date," said Vivian.

"You guys used to date!" said the one eyed girl. "That's just disgusting!" said a girl who was dressed as a clown. "Will somebody clear things up before I lose my temper!" asked Michael, who's nosed finally healed. "She's from the past. A villain named warp traveled to our past, and threw her into his portal to help destroy the titans since she was supposed to be really powerful when she got older," said Beast Boy.

"How could she make a difference?" asked the clown girl. "I'm the princess and future queen of all the witches and warlocks. At least I was. Wait, what happened when I disappeared?" asked Vivian. No one answered. "I'll boar into your thoughts if you don't answer me!" threatened Vivian. "They're gone," said Brandon. "What?" asked Vivian. "All the witches were thrown into chaos. You never choose anyone to take your place, so they had a civil war over it. Nobody won, they destroyed each other. The only magic you can find comes from sorcerers and Wickens. But they're not powerful enough to stop the war," said Brian.

"What war?" asked Vivian, weakly. "Vampires, zombies, and other creatures found out about you disappearing and are fighting the humans, werewolves, and witches over your spot. Now the witches are out, so the pixies decided it got to far and asked fairies to help," said Brandon. "We're trying to hold them back, but the country is tored up. We're lucky we were able to keep this city safe," said Nightwing.

"I lost Trina in the war. She and Stella were the ones who were supposed to guard the secret that you disappeared, but a vampire tortured her in front of Stella. When Stella told, the vampires ripped both of them apart," said Garth, fighting tears. Vivian could feel her legs become weak. "Where is the main fighting taking place?" she asked. "You can't be thinking what we're thinking!" said Garth. "You guys can't stop me," said Vivian. "We should send you home to avoid all of this," said Cyborg. "No, if you do, this might end up happening anyways. This might be too big to change if we don't do it now," said Vivian. "You can't be serious about this!" said Michael. "I am. I'm going to war, and I'm going to fix all of this. With or without you're help," said Vivian. She sent electricity up her arm, throwing Kid Flash across the room, then jumped onto her broom. Vivian quickly ignore the shouts, and flew through the roof.


	5. Time for Dramatics

Confusion: Vivian Series

I don't own it. If I did, I wouldn't have been stupid enough to take it off. I own Vivian, Michael, Garth, Stella, Brian, and Brandon.

Chapter five: Time for Dramatics

Vivian waited until she was out of sight of the tower to land. "All I have to do is find a person to ask about the war," thought Vivian. She spotted a bakery and decided to go in. "At least this way a werewolf can catch my scent," said Vivian. She quickly walked in.

"Can I help you?" asked a really jumpy old man. "Yeah, um, do you know where the main fighting of the war is at?" Vivian asked. "Yeah, it's in Hollywood," he said shakily. "Thanks, I'll take a box of donuts," said Vivian. "Weird, I usually get jelly donuts to explain why I always have blood all over my face," said a spooky voice.

Vivian saw the baker hide in a room with a huge vault door. She turned around to find men with animal like fangs. She could feel her heart stutter. "This can't be." said one of the vampires. "The princess has returned," said the other. "And she hasn't age," said the first one. "She doesn't smell like one of our kind," said the second one. "Any chance that you'll be too shocked to notice me sneaking out?" asked Vivian. One of the vampires hissed. "Kinda figured that," said Vivian.

Vivian jumped out of their way when they both pounced towards her. They were up within a second. She did a quick back flip and kicked one of them under the chin. "We can kill her quickly and hid the body so the witches never find out," said the one she kicked. "Or I can break a couple of your teeth," said Vivian. They lunged again. Vivian dodged them by going through the door outside.

She immediately bumped into Kid Flash. "If I were you, I would get out of here," she said, trying to get around him. "What are you talking about?" he asked. Michael ran over to them. "GET OUT OF THERE!" he yelled. "Why?" asked Kid Flash. The vampires ran towards them. Vivian did a jump off of Flashes shoulders. She ran into Michael. "Get behind me!" he said. Vivian did the opposite, she kicked him in the shin then shoved Flash out of her way.

"Oh, the bait is so ignorant," said the vampire. "Nah, this bait isn't like any of your other appetizers," said Vivian. They hissed and crowed her. "Don't mess with me!" said Vivian. She bursted into flames. "I fight fire with fire!" she yelled. The vampires immediately jumped back and hissed. "Back off!" she yelled.

They turned to run, but a circle of fire appeared around them. "Should we uh destroy them or just put them in jail?" asked Flash. "Actually, get some wooden handcuffs. I want to talk to them real quick before I go," said Vivian. "You can't really be serious about this. You can't stop a war that's been going on for years," said Michael. "Well, I'm about too. With or without your teams help," said Vivian. "It's your team too, you know," said Jinx along with some other titans. "It doesn't feel that way since I was attacked when I first met your other members. Besides, you guys have changed. Now I got a war to stop." said Vivian.


	6. Time to Spit it Out

Confusion: Vivian Series

I don't own it. If I did, I wouldn't have been stupid enough to take it off. I own Vivian, Michael, Garth, Stella, Brian, and Brandon.

Chapter five: Time for Dramatics

Vivian waited until she was out of sight of the tower to land. "All I have to do is find a person to ask about the war," thought Vivian. She spotted a bakery and decided to go in. "At least this way a werewolf can catch my scent," said Vivian. She quickly walked in.

"Can I help you?" asked a really jumpy old man. "Yeah, um, do you know where the main fighting of the war is at?" Vivian asked. "Yeah, it's in Hollywood," he said shakily. "Thanks, I'll take a box of donuts," said Vivian. "Weird, I usually get jelly donuts to explain why I always have blood all over my face," said a spooky voice.

Vivian saw the baker hide in a room with a huge vault door. She turned around to find men with animal like fangs. She could feel her heart stutter. "This can't be." said one of the vampires. "The princess has returned," said the other. "And she hasn't age," said the first one. "She doesn't smell like one of our kind," said the second one. "Any chance that you'll be too shocked to notice me sneaking out?" asked Vivian. One of the vampires hissed. "Kinda figured that," said Vivian.

Vivian jumped out of their way when they both pounced towards her. They were up within a second. She did a quick back flip and kicked one of them under the chin. "We can kill her quickly and hid the body so the witches never find out," said the one she kicked. "Or I can break a couple of your teeth," said Vivian. They lunged again. Vivian dodged them by going through the door outside.

She immediately bumped into Kid Flash. "If I were you, I would get out of here," she said, trying to get around him. "What are you talking about?" he asked. Michael ran over to them. "GET OUT OF THERE!" he yelled. "Why?" asked Kid Flash. The vampires ran towards them. Vivian did a jump off of Flashes shoulders. She ran into Michael. "Get behind me!" he said. Vivian did the opposite, she kicked him in the shin then shoved Flash out of her way.

"Oh, the bait is so ignorant," said the vampire. "Nah, this bait isn't like any of your other appetizers," said Vivian. They hissed and crowed her. "Don't mess with me!" said Vivian. She bursted into flames. "I fight fire with fire!" she yelled. The vampires immediately jumped back and hissed. "Back off!" she yelled.

They turned to run, but a circle of fire appeared around them. "Should we uh destroy them or just put them in jail?" asked Flash. "Actually, get some wooden handcuffs. I want to talk to them real quick before I go," said Vivian. "You can't really be serious about this. You can't stop a war that's been going on for years," said Michael. "Well, I'm about too. With or without your teams help," said Vivian. "It's your team too, you know," said Jinx along with some other titans. "It doesn't feel that way since I was attacked when I first met your other members. Besides, you guys have changed. Now I got a war to stop." said Vivian.


	7. Time to speak

Confusion: Vivian Series

I don't own Teen Titans, other wise I wouldn't have been dumb enough to take it off. All the characters you don't recognize from the show or comic book, are probably mine. Ask permission to use them.

Chapter six: Time to speak

Vivian quickly dodged out of the way of the angry vampire, only being restrained by the wooden cell and hand cuffs. " I demand to be released. Do you know who I am?" he hissed. "No, and quite frankly, I don't care. Now any information on the vampire's side of the war, spit it out!" said Vivain

The titans stoood behind her, not allowing her to actually go into the cell like she wanted. "Vivian I thinke we should-" started Michael. Vivian glared at him. "I'm not done with you either," she said. "Ooo, he should be so scared!" said the girl with the eye patch. Michael glared at her but didn't say anything. Vivian turned back to the vampire. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"I am not going to tell anything to you peasants!" said the vampire. "Peasants! Who _do_ you think you are? I'm Vivian Rose, and I'm not going to put up with any disrespect!" said Vivian. The vampire's jaw dropped.

I am prince Talon of the vampires. I have come to this town to find if the rumors were true. The rumors of the lost princess. I am sorry your highness, for I have not fed for three days, neither has my advisor. I am most sorry for seeing you and your friends as prey earlier. My army is under your command," said the Vampire

"He's being completely honest," said Raven. "What do you mean? Aren't you against witches?" asked Vivian. "According to my father, yes, but I have created an underground army that thinks we should all live in harmony. Witches, warlocks, vampires, werewolves, and humans are all together. I was hoping that even though i did not find you, I would convince your old boyfriend and the titans to help. We must stop what is going on before everyone destroys each other!" said Talon.

"But what about Stella?" asked Vivian. "She and some of the witches and werewolves that actually knew you are secretly helping out as spies. Though, some of your family is acutally against everyone.. I cannot say I do not blame them," said Talon.

"Let him out," said Vivian. "What? That's unthinkable!" said Nightwing. "He's telling the truth," siad Raven. "Besides, to make up for your team attakeing me you can agree to at least listen to me," said Vivian. "Okay, but it's your team too," said Nightwing. "No its not," said Vivian. "What are you talking about friend?" asked Starfire. "You guys said it yourself. I don't belong here." said Vivian.

"You belong with us! You don't know how bad everyone has felt since you disappeared! Michael has been searching for you ever since. He hasn't looked at any girl. I was teasing Michael," said Garth. "You what!" said Vivian. "I lied, I know it was wrong but- AHHHHH!" yelled Garth. Vivian had blasted electricity at him, knocking him onto his back.

Sorry about not updating for so long. Got a new computer, that doesn't have a word processor so I have to use a friends computer. Thanks for hanging on!

-101stellastella


	8. TIME FOR HELP!

Yeah, about this not being a chapter, well NANOWRIMO starts tomorrow. Got to start writing, besides, since my computer apparently hates the way fanfiction uploads chapters, the three new chapter I wrote can't be put on. I was able to get this up thanks to a friend who did it to you. Yes, 101stellastella, I decided to give myself all the credit for this. Okay because of that, I'm starting to just stop writting until someone reviews with some help or comments or something. Yeah I know, it sounds like I' keeping the story hostage. Follow through on your part, and I might be able to get everything running.

-101stellastella


End file.
